


Seu Toque

by Taimatsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: Hanamiya não gosta de toques, mas não vai reclamar se quem o toca é Kiyoshi.
Relationships: Hanamiya Makoto/Kiyoshi Teppei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Seu Toque

**Author's Note:**

> Então, essa fic que era pra ser um tentativa de comédia, MAS VIROU UM LEMON! SHAUSHAUHAS

\- Makoto, me deixa te tocar. – Kiyoshi pede ofegante, os lábios mal tocam o pescoço do ex-KiriDai, mas só a perspectiva de senti-los pressionados na pele final é suficiente pra fazer os cabelos escuros na nuca de Hanamiya se erriçarem.

Ele morde o canto da boca tentando controlar a voz, franze as sobrancelhas em concentração e expira forte pelo nariz, o idiota não precisa de permissão e ele sente uma mão subir pela coxa e parar sobre o osso do quadril. O toque é gentil, mas também firme. Essa dualidade nas suas ações causa conflitos de sentimentos que Hanamiya prefere não gastar energia pensando profundamente.

Seus dedos agarram a estúpida camisa, amassam e puxam o tecido fino numa tentativa de extravasar o que sente, seus pés pressionam o colchão quando arqueia o dorso e chupa uma espiração entredentes, isso quase soa como um sibilo. O ar entre eles é quente e Hanamiya pode se imaginar sufocando nele, no cheiro de colônia que inunda seus sentidos quando inspira fundo com o nariz enterrado no colarinho da camisa.

Mas ele não tem tempo pra decidir se gosta ou não dessa fragrância, gemendo afunda a cabeça no travesseiro e fecha os olhos, sente Kiyoshi se mover dentro do seu corpo e o ardor que acompanha a penetração. Seus músculos vibram com o movimento, cada estocada curta e firme o faz consciente dos seus gemidos contidos, da respiração rápida e os tapas na carne úmida, tudo soa alto fazendo seus ouvidos zumbirem.

Engolindo um suspiro ele cerra os dentes, suas coxas tremem e com as mãos agarra a colcha sob seus corpos. Kiyoshi repete o movimento de novo e de novo, e Hanamiya solta um gemido languido sob a respiração sentindo a cabeça do pau dele pressionar sua próstata, isso faz perder a capacidade de pensar em linha reta. Ele odeia isso tanto quanto adora o prazer que se espalha pelo corpo.

As mãos grandes do ex-Seirin voltam a se arrastar por sua pele, elas deixam um rastro quente onde tocam e causam mais tremores que Hanamiya tenta conter. Elas apertam sua carne e o puxam pra mais perto do corpo grande que o engole por completo; amanhã, quando sua mente estiver limpa, vai odiar cada uma das marcas deixada na sua pele. Mas agora não tem a força de vontade pra se importar e isso o remói todas as vezes.

Nunca gostou de toques em excesso, o simples pensamento é capaz de fazê-lo cerrar os dentes e franzir o rosto numa careta cheia de desprezo. Só que Hanamiya descobriu tarde demais que é difícil repelir os avanços de Kiyoshi quando ele o pressiona no colchão e o fode, e segura todo o seu corpo com essas mãos ridiculamente grandes com um cuidado que chega a ser exasperante. Ele odeia como isso se sente tão bem, como seu corpo reage a todos os seus toques.

Ofegante ele ergue os olhos para o rosto pairando sobre o seu, mal consegue prestar atenção aos traços masculinos que considera entediantes, mas se que encaixam tão bem no castanho. Mas com essa expressão Hanamiya acha que não é tão ruim.

Lambendo os lábios ele sorri preguiçosamente e assiste as sobrancelhas grossas se franzirem, os olhos castanhos escurecidos pelas pupilas acompanham seus movimentos. Não é segredo que gosta de ter a total atenção de Kiyoshi e isso faz uma risada crescer na sua garganta. E ele ri, rouco e sem fôlego, entre pequenos gemidos e respirações rápidas, sem conseguir controlar esse sentimento borbulhante que quer escapar do seu controle.

Com um sorriso ele estende as mãos e pressiona as palmas no dorso nu, sente os músculos se movimentando sob a pele quente, o peito largo se contrair a cada respiração e os batimentos acelerados. Por um instante ele olha quase curioso para os seus corpos se tocando, em qualquer outra circunstância acharia isso repugnante, epidermes úmidas em contato, o calor extra e esmagador de outro corpo o envolvendo, mas agora todas essas preocupações estão longe, bem longe da sua mente. 

\- Makoto. – ele geme com a testa pressionada no seu ombro, a respiração rápida faz cócegas na sua clavícula exposta.

\- Faça isso, me toque, idiota. – murmura de volta e ofega o sentindo chegar mais fundo. Kiyoshi faz, o envolvendo num abraço desajeitado e o beijando.

E então é muito difícil parar e os beijos curtos se estendem, se demoram até precisarem respirar. Kiyoshi lambe sua boca e os dentes puxam seu lábio quando aprofunda os beijos e Hanamiya não pensa quando corresponde os toques, ele mal lembra o quão repulsivo pode ser o processo do beijo se analisado por outro ângulo, apenas devolve os toques ansiando por mais deles.

Mais tarde, quando os gemidos silenciarem, Hanamiya vai refletir e ficar surpreso que com Kiyoshi até mesmo um beijo – molhado demais, sem higiene nenhuma e perto demais do seu espaço pessoal – pode parecer tão bom.

**Author's Note:**

> E é isso! Acho que ficou meio corrido, mas não era minha intenção ser um lemon e tal, só acabou saindo mesmo. Acho que nem consegui encaixar muito bem a ideia, mas é o que tem pra hoje kkkkk  
Espero que tenham gostado.  
Desculpa qualquer erro.  
Muito obrigada por lerem!  
~Kissus~


End file.
